Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to electronics. In particular, the invention relates to memory devices.
Description of the Related Art
The performance of an integrated circuit is subject to many variables, including manufacturing process variability. To compensate for the manufacturing process variability, integrated circuits are often “trimmed” during manufacture. It would be desirable to improve the trim process to improve yield.